


By Your Side

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied Relationships, Introspection, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Pre-Slash, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: It's not easy being a strong, capable leader when he has his own doubts. But he can at least be strong for one person.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tassos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/gifts).



There's something calming about watching Keith sleep, especially on the nights when he can't.

For all his support and encouragement of the others to help them get used to the turn their lives just took, being a Paladin of Voltron is still a strange thing for Shiro himself to grasp. Being sucked through a wormhole for the second time, discovering alien life that _didn't_ want to turn him into a weapon, and trying to make sense of _how_ he escaped Galra captivity in the first place is a lot to take on.

He can't let on how much this is getting to him, though, not when three nervous teenagers and the last Alteans in existence are depending on him. Even Keith, whom he's always felt comfortable being more vulnerable around; he's never been good at sudden changes or with other people, he needs Shiro's guidance more than anything.

Sometimes Keith is the one who can't sleep, but today's battle took it out of everyone. Keith's lying comfortably on his side, knees tucked in on himself, hand curled under his cheek. His breathing slow and even.

_Good._

Keith is far from weak, and he _has_ matured some since they first met at his school years ago, but it's in his attempts to distance himself from others and look capable that his vulnerability shows the most. Keith's led a tough life, orphaned at a tender age and brushed aside by a world of adults as a "problem child" to the point where it's a wonder he didn't stop trying altogether.

_I didn't have anyone until I met you,_ Keith often says, and it breaks Shiro's heart because deep down he knows Keith is a kind, thoughtful, sensitive person and he deserved so much better than the lousy hand life dealt him.

The team's still adjusting to being a team, but Shiro hopes in time they can all be the family Keith needs so badly. He's seen Keith making an effort to reach out to the others; welcoming Pidge back when she changed her mind about going off alone, checking in on the injured Lance, being the first to compliment Hunk's cooking. He asks Allura and Coran questions about Altea now and then, albeit awkwardly.

Some people who've been hurt lash out at others, but deep down Shiro's always known Keith never wanted to be that type.

Keith suddenly grips his pillow as he begins to whimper in his sleep, his breathing suddenly harsh. A nightmare, Shiro thinks; he's helped Keith through several of those, and he's had more than enough of his own. Shiro slides under the covers, pulling him close from behind, brushing his lips over his hairline. Keith's eyes snap open, and he clumsily gropes for Shiro's hand. Shiro laces their fingers together, squeezing gently.

"It's okay, Keith. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere," he murmurs. "Promise." Keith's breathing slows to normal, and he turns in Shiro's embrace, burying his face in his shoulder. Shiro presses another kiss to his hairline, strokes his back, and soon Keith is peacefully asleep again.

Neither of them have had it so great over the past year, and Shiro still feels a little lost in his role as leader. But he can be Keith's strength and support whenever he needs it, no matter what.

"Sleep well," he murmurs, closing his eyes and letting the gentle rhythm of Keith's breathing lull him to sleep.


End file.
